marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Flint (Illusion)
Flint is an illusion of the real Flint which was manifested from Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez's subconscious fears when Izel kidnapped them. The illusion of Flint also possessed the real Flint's powers and memories. Biography Di'Allas Manifestation The illusion of Flint was created from the Di'Allas' energy. Indeed, Izel needed to rebuild the Di'Allas to open a portal to the Fear Dimension, and planned on using their energy stored in a Gravity Containment Device to recreate them. Released in the Temple of the Forgotten, the Di'Allas' energy read through the fears of Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Alphonso Mackenzie, who had been captured by Izel and who had met Flint in an alternate future, and thus knew that his powers could recreate the Monoliths. As a result, the illusion of Flint was manifested, with all his memories of Rodriguez and Mackenzie.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes Escape from the Temple Upon being manifested, Flint immediately recognized Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. He then confronted Izel, who wondered why the Di'Allas had created him, and formed a rock spike he projected at her, but she was able to catch it. Having revealed his powers to Izel, Flint was told that she needed his powers to rebuild the Di'Allas. Although Flint claimed that he would never help her and his friends urged him to run away, Flint was instantly possessed by Izel, who used his Inhuman capabilities to recreate the monoliths just like she had planned. She then left Flint's body, having no further use for him. Flint regained consciousness as Izel had briefly left the Temple of the Forgotten to unleash a swarm of Shrike. Discovering the Di'Allas, he asked Mackenzie and Rodriguez about their purpose and whether Izel was the Destroyer of Worlds. Flint then realized that he had a lot to catch on, between the fact that Earth had been saved from destruction, the fact that he had been generated by the Monoliths and the discovery of Yo-Yo Rodriguez' Prosthetic Arms. Once Rodriguez and Mackenzie were released from their cuffs, they all attempted to flee, only to be stopped by Izel, who possessed Rodriguez and used the enhanced strength her arms gave her to break Flint's leg, thus preventing them to flee. Flint was eventually saved thanks to the intervent of Deke Shaw, who had teleported inside the temple using a ShawDrive. Flint and Shaw were mutually astonished to see another resident of the future Lighthouse, but agreed that their story could wait. Flint was then given a Sonic Barrier Cuff by Shaw to prevent Izel from possessing him again. Thanks to Izel being temporarily knocked out by Rodriguez wearing the same tech, Flint and his friends were able to escape through the temple's corridors, leaving Shaw behind to protect them from the numerous Shrike hosts who had begun to invade the temple. Flint was taken to the Zephyr One, where he met with Piper. Impressed by the plane he had heard so much about, Flint was told that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would take care of him and treat his wounds, after which they could share the tacos Mackenzie had told him about in another timeline. Flint was then left in Piper's care, who took him inside a Quinjet to bring him to safety.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.12: The Sign Powers and Abilities Just like the real Flint, the illusion of Flint also possessed the original Flint's powers, which the latter obtained by undergoing Terrigenesis. * Earth Manipulation: Flint possessed the ability to manipulate may different types of Earth rocks as he was able to telekinetically create a miniature stone spear and launch it a Izel's eyes hoping to kill her, but she stopped it. Izel later possessed Flint's body and used his powers to recreate the Di'Allas. Equipment *'Sonic Barrier Cuffs': Flint was given this special wristband by Deke Shaw to prevent Izel from possessing him once again. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie - Creator and Close Friend **Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Creator and Close Friend **Deke Shaw - Savior **Piper Enemies *Izel † - Attempted Victim and Former Controller **Shrike Gallery IzelUsesFlintsPowers.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Fear Dimension Illusions Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Izel Hosts